


Slow Hands on Small Keys

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piano, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Being only a week away from starting their tour isn't easy on the mind so Dan finds a way to calm himself.





	Slow Hands on Small Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from Tumblr

Dan stares at the television before sighing and turning it off. His mind was going too fast to be able to focus on the TV right now. 

They were right about to start their world tour and while they spent their weekdays rehearsing and planning things like the stage and their new website that’ll be coming out in a few days from now. However now the weekend arrived, Dan suddenly found himself unsure of what to do.

It was like his work had switched off, but his brain couldn’t. Normally he wouldn’t mind if this happened. He’d plan a video that he probably would never make or film a gaming video. But it was his last free weekend before tour and Phil was out. He just wanted some calmness.

That was when he saw the piano next to the stairs. He had to admit that it had been weeks since he played, maybe even months. But suddenly, he had an overwhelming need to play.

So that's what Dan did. He walked over and sat down in front of his white piano. His hands trailed on the keys a little before he pressed them all. One at a time. He’d missed this. He’d missed it all. Life had been so busy lately that he barely even had time to make videos, let alone take some time to do anything else. This felt really good. It felt calm.

Dan then moved onto playing a few more notes. He wasn’t playing a particular song, just enjoying the sound the piano made as he pressed a few different keys together. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t playing anything, the noise made his mind calm. For the first time all day, his brain switched off and he was left to just enjoy the music he was playing.

When Phil walked into the apartment after going to the store and picking up a few things, he was instantly greeted by a soft tune coming from upstairs. He smiled, just stood by the door listening for a few minutes before taking off his shoes and walking up the stairs to see Dan. He was sat down and looked engrossed in the piano.

Phil couldn’t help himself as he slid his phone out his pocket and took a picture. Like many photos they took, it wouldn’t be shared with the world. It was for them. 

Phil then put his bags on the floor and walked over to where Dan was sat. That was when Dan noticed that Phil had arrived home but didn’t take his hands away from the keys. Phil sat down on the piano stool with Dan and watched as he played the music. 

The music that took Phil back to the beginning. He remembered their Skype sessions back in 2009 when Dan would play the keyboard he had in his bedroom. He was better now and it sounded a hundred times better. But Phil still remembered those times. He would always hold them close to his heart. 

It was then that Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead, then his cheek and then a small one to his lips. Dan stopped playing for a moment to look at his boyfriend with a small smile. “What was that for?” Dan said with his fondness showing. Phil shrugged and leaned his head on Dan’s shoulders.

“Just want you to know how happy I am and how much I love you,” Phil spoke slowly, closing his eyes softly as he kept speaking. “Keep playing please.”

Dan did just that, this time with a smile glued to his face. He played softly, occasionally looking down at the man who was leaning on his shoulder. His heart felt warm and full. 

After some silence, Dan looked down at Phil and mumbled “Play with me.” It made Phil look up in confusion. Dan had never asked him to join him in playing and it almost caught Phil off guard.

“I don’t play…” Phil mumbled, trailing his words a little bit, showing that he was a little tired. But Dan just smiled and grabbed his hands, he trailed them over three keys in a pattern. 

“Now you try,” Dan smiled. Phil did so and kept repeating as Dan told him to. Soon enough, Dan joined in with his own melody. Phil didn’t recognise it as a song they knew. Dan was smiling as he pressed down on his keys. “Our own little song. Simple but perfect,” Dan mumbled as he looked at Phil. It made Phil chuckle but look at Dan fondly. 

It was then that Phil took his hands away to cup Dan’s cheek and pull him into a loving kiss. It was longer than the one before and this one was full of emotion. Because of all the tour prep, their relationship had suffered slightly. 

Dan hadn’t realised he was crying until Phil wiped a tear from his face. “I’m here. I’m always going to be here with you,” Phil promised. “And once the tour is over, we’ll buy a house, make a home. Together.”

Dan nodded but knew he didn’t need a house to feel at home. He would be at home while on tour. Home was where Phil was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
